Half-Life
Half-Life is a legendary FPS game series by Valve. It is considered the best game of all time by MLG Pros, and so far no game has beaten Half-Life. Designed initially for Microsoft Windows and later brought to other platforms such as PS2 and OS X, the game uses a heavily modified version of the Quake engine, called GoldSrc. Half-Life also has 2 well-known mods, Counter-Strike and Team Fortress. Series Half-Life is a series of games. Two of these games, Half-Life and Half-Life 2, are full length titles, while two more, Half-Life 2: Episode One and Half-Life 2: Episode Two, are shorter, episodic titles. A final episode, Half-Life 2: Episode Three, has been confirmed to be the next installment of the series. In each game the player obtains the role of the theoretical physicist Gordon Freeman. In addition, there have been two expansions to the original Half-Life title and a number of non-canon spin-offs. Half-Life was the first title in the series, as well as the debut title of Valve Software. It was released on November 19, 1998. Two expansions, taking place during the same events as Half-Life but centring on characters other than Gordon Freeman, were released in the next few years. Half-Life: Opposing Force and Half-Life: Blue Shift were released on November 10, 1999, and June 12, 2001, respectively. On November 16, 2004, Valve released Half-Life 2, the sequel to the original game. This was followed by Half-Life 2: Episode One on June 1, 2006, and Half-Life 2: Episode Two on October 10, 2007. Half-Life 2: Episode Three has been announced as the third and final installment in the series of episodic expansions, although not necessarily the end of the franchise. Its release date is as yet unknown. It is said that Gaben has a fear of number 3, so that's why there's still no Half-Life 2: Episode 3 and Half-Life 3. C0b.jpg| 661.jpg| Gaben talks about Half-Life series Timeline MLG Videos Team Fortress Classic Team Fortress Classic (also known as Team Fortress 1.5) is a 1999 first-person shooter video game developed and released by Valve Corporation. The game puts two teams against each other in online multiplayer matches; each team member can play as one of nine classes, each with different skills. The scenarios include capture the flag, territorial control, or escorting a "VIP" player. It is based on the 1996 Quake modification Team Fortress. Counter-Strike Counter-Strike was initally released on June 19th, 1999 as a multiplayer mod using the GoldSrc engine from the game Half-Life.On November 8th, 2000, Valve released the first retail version of Counter-Strike for Microsoft Windows operating systems. In 2003, Valve began work on Counter-Strike 1.6, which was the first version made available on the company's new software's content delivery system Steam. In 2004, Valve ported the original Counter-Strike game to their new Source engine. On August 21st, 2012, Counter-Strike: Global Offensive was released. MLG League Counter-Strike is a part of the MLG Pro Circuit League. Half-Life 3 Main article: Half-Life 3 See also * Valve Corporation * Halo * Call of Duty * Team Fortress 2 Category:MLGGames